ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Dino Megazord (Daizyujin) X Dancougar
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Season 2 draws to a close with a Megazord, and another "Megazord" blowing crap up, while being forced to battle each other despite being the good guys. Daizyujin is compared to Voltron (GoLion) a lot, but after this, another idea may or may not come around. After a sword clash, who will come out on top? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Dino Megazord.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Dancougar.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As the Warning Alarm blares, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly all take notice, as Alpha-5 goes crazy. Alpha: AIAIAIAIAI! I never seen a foe like him! But before the Rangers can notice, the picture simply vanished. Alpha: AIAIAIAIAI!!! What happened?! Billy, the group's tech specialist, didn't even know... Zordon, though, had a message to the Rangers. Zordon: Rangers. What we are dealing with is nothing but a clone of the Megazord Concept; though we are unsure as to whether or not it's on our side or not, or if it is Rita Repulsa's idea. It is currently in the middle of fighting whatever we were supposed to fight. Once you go to Ranger Form, call upon the Zords immediately. We need to know about them so we can see if they're good or not. Jason: You got it Zordon. You guys ready? The Other Rangers were in agreement, and Jason finally gave the signal... Jason: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (CLING!) Zack: MASTODON! Kimberly: PTERODACTYL! Billy: TRICERATOPS! Trini: SABER TOOTH TIGER! Jason: TYRANNOSAURUS! Jason: We need Megazord power, NOW! As the Zords came, and the Rangers got in, they saw the target as they were cruising into Angelgrove; a Blackish Mecha. Zack was interested in the Mech's design. Zack: Whoa! That is one kick-butt mech! (Cues Mors Principium Est - Parasites of Paradise) As the Megazord activation sequence ended, and was upright, it finished off the "Monster of the Week" for the Black Mech. The Mech, Dancougar, had it's four pilots pissed... Shinobu Fujiwara: (Translated from Japanese) Guys. Anything up? Sara Yuki: (Translated from Japanese) Looks like some Mech similar to ours took our target. Masato Shikibu: (Translated from Japanese) Hey-y-y! I know that mech anywhere! It's Daizyujin! Ryo Shiba: (Translated from Japanese) Well, at least we know someone who knows at least something about that thing. Masato-kun. Keep us updated whenever anything with Daizyujin happens. Masato Shikibu: (Translated from Japanese) I won't let you guys down even if it kills me! Shinobu Fujiwara: (Translated from Japanese) Let's hope Masato-kun doesn't screw up with his info like I would with my leadership. Masato Shikibu: (Translated from Japanese) Dude, don't put yourself down like that! You're a great leader! Sara Yuki: (Translated from Japanese) Masato's right, Shinobu-san. You're better than people give you credit. Shinobu Fujiwara: (Translated from Japanese) You're right. Anyway, let's take out Daizyujin at once! Shinobu, Sara, Masato, & Ryo: Let's do it! Billy of the Rangers knew some Japanese, but not enough to translate the whole conversation. Jason: We can take this guy! Ready? Other Rangers: READY! Shinobu Fujiwara, and the other Dancougar pilots got ready for anything with Masato as intelligence. The Megazord got ready for the Hell in front of them... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-51.5: As Dancougar got it's sword ready, Daizyujin was about to throw several punches, with little success. But somehow, deflected Dancougar's sword swipes. The Rangers then used the Power Shield to defend from attack. Unfortunately for the Rangers, Masato was well prepared. 53.9-48.5: Masato Shikibu: (Translated from Japanese) Update guys! Daizyujin is capable of defense while using the Mastodon's Head as a shield. It is also capable of attack, but I'll save it until it falls from the sky... 48.2-47.9: Ryo Shiba: (Translated from Japanese) Check. 48.1-47.5: Sara Yuki: (Translated from Japanese) Got it. 48.2-46.4: Shinobu Fujiwara: (Translated from Japanese) That's actually good to know... 45.9-38.2: As Dancougar was hacking at Daizyujin's shield, the latter weapon was weakening in strength. Monents later, it crumbled to the ground. The Rangers tried to punch, and kick using their Morphing Grid, but once again, Masato was prepared... 37.9-31.7: Masato Shikibu: (Translated from Japanese) Another update guys! By viewing their internal cockpit, I found that it wasn't like our piloting tech. Instead, they use their physical bodies in unison to attack. This is called the Morphing Grid, I, think... 30.9-27.4: Shinobu Fujiwara: (Translated from Japanese) Well, whatever it is, we got to disconnect those guys from it! 27.1-19.9: As both mechs were about to tear the environment apart, Red Ranger called upon the Power Sword. Masato, as per usual, took notice. 24.6-19.4: Masato Shikibu: (Translated from Japanese) Crap! Not good, guys! Remember what I said about it's full attack power coming from the sky? THIS, is what I meant! 19-17.6: Ryo Shiba: (Translated from Japanese) Thanks. Really good help. 18.9-17.2: Sara Yuki: (Translated from Japanese) DAMN! So much for catching them off guard! 19.1-17.4: Shinobu Fujiwara: (Translated from Japanese) Well good job, Masato-kun. You were great. 16.9-15.8: Masato Shikibu: (Translated from Japanese) Was that... SARCASM!? 15.7-0.1: As Swords clashed, Neither Mech had the advantage. Ultimately, the battle ended with their most powerful sword ability used. Power Rangers: LET'S FINISH 'EM! HYA!!! Dancougar Pilots: (Translated from Japanese) LET'S DO IT! As Daizyujin was making a circle to charge the Power Sword, the rangers never knew it was in slow motion. Dancougar's Sword was shot straight like an arrow on it's flat side. Unlike the Rangers who had impractical, yet powerful finishers, Dancougar's pilots are expert strategists who had impractical moves, yet were more powerful in at least one way at a time. As the Power Sword finally went full circle, the Dancougar Sword already took out how Daizyujin would win; the rangers themselves; automatically destroying the Morphing Grid in the process. No longer is the Megazord able to even move. The Rangers were killed by being severed in 2; all five of them... (Mors Principium Est - Parasites of Paradise Ends.) K.O.! As Zordon detected the rangers losing the fight, Even Alpha-5 knew the battle was lost. Unfortunately, they had no Dragonzord, OR Brachiozord to improve the former Ranger's Win Ratio. Back on the battlefield, as Dancougar was leaving the area to get back to base, they pay their debts to the ones they could've teamed up with after regretting not to be able to do so. They separated to their animal mech forms, and went back to Japan, where they would find tougher foes than The Dino Megazord... Results/Credits (Cues Dancougar - Opening (HD Remastered)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DANCOUGAR! Dino Megazord is from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers/Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, owned by SABAN/Toei. Dangougar is from Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God, owned by Ashi Productions. Parasites of Paradise is performed by Mors Principium Est. Ai Yo Far Away (Dancougar OP1) is performed by Rie Fujiwara. Reunion -Theme of Hero 55- is from Half Minute Hero: Second Coming, owned by MarvelousAQL. Demise of the Ritual is from SHADOW OF THE COLLOSUS, owned by Team ICO/JAPAN STUDIO. THANKS (Cues Half-Minute Hero Second Coming OST - Reunion -Theme of Hero 55-) Well, another season has gone and past, and once again, it's like nobody paid attention. Anyways, to the few who read all this, Thanks again for reading! I'm glad some cared to support this, so, all I can say is... I wish I had more supporters, so, thanks again! Stay tuned for SEASON III! EPILOGUE (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - Demise of the Ritual (Extended)) ???: (Translated from Japanese) So... That's the full power of a Megazord... ... Pathetic... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Combination of others Category:Live Action vs Animated themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain